


Legends day to day conversation

by Asian_shipper



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, F/M, M/M, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asian_shipper/pseuds/Asian_shipper
Summary: This is all funny conversations base from Shameless.Frank Gallagher, a single father of six who spends much of his free time drinking at bars. The Gallagher children -- led by oldest daughter Fiona, who takes on much of the child-rearing responsibility due to her mother's absence -- manage to raise themselves in spite of Frank's lack of parenting and unusual parenting style when he does choose to act like a father.That what shameless is ^^





	Legends day to day conversation

**Author's Note:**

> The characters  
> Veronica = Amaya  
> Kevin = Mick  
> Fiona = Sara  
> Lip = Ray  
> Ian = Nate  
> Debbie = Kendra  
> Carl = Jax  
> Frank = Rip  
> Liam = Wally  
> Steve/ Jimmy = Leonard  
> Mickey = Oliver 
> 
> ( BTW thier goong to be some ages difference. L

Amaya helping Sara to get a job after getting out of jail and trying to figure out probation. "Make them act like you're the boss and write that shit on human resource form. I terminated this employee because I was screwing her and then she starts screwing my brother. "

" You what? " Ray asked shocked.  
  
" Really? " Kendra also asked.

"My bad " Amaya feeling a little guilty of spilling the tea.

* * *

 

Mick and Amaya are at the doctor's checking out if Amaya okay after she found out she was spotting during her pregnancy. With the new news, they found out that they are going to be having triplets.

"I can't believe this is happening. " Mick proud to say walking around.

"You need to be freaking I having triplets. " Amaya stating the obvious. They going to have three kids not one.

" Triplets. Triplets. " Mick is still shocked at the news. " I got a magic penis, man! I got a magic penis!"

"Would you shut the fuck up? "She yells.

"I got a magic penis." He whispering to the nurse passing by still happy.

* * *

 Sara getting lunch together so the kids can go to school. Then Amaya came up to her about something that was on her mind.

"So is Ray getting serious about Lily Stein?" Amaya asked Sara.

"Nice," Lily said after she was hearing that Amaya was kinda talking trash. They both turn around seeing her and froze.

"OH shit, Lily. I'm sorry, you know I would've never said that to your face. " She said after being caught. So Lily ran up the stair down to her boyfriend room. "Should I apologize or leave?"

"Imma leaves," Amaya added and took a biscuit to eat.

* * *

 After a bad day of school, Jax decided that he had enough with the rumor of his brother being retarded. He walks over to them he asks of they would stop making fun of him and they disagree.

"Your retarded brother has friends? "One of them asked and Jax answers with some.

"Yeah, meet Mongo and Lloyd," Jax said as he head bump them and right hook one. When be was finish he left like nothing happen.

* * *

 Amaya keeps seeing sign to see if Mick was cheating on her, so she waits until he comes home to see if it was true. After a day of working at the Alibi ( Bar ) Mick comes home to see Amaya in a matching cheetah lingerie set.

"Oh well hello." Mick impress of his sight of his wife.

"Get naked now." She commands in a serious tone and face.

"Oh yes, sir." Mick did what he was told with his shirt off first.

"Sent Ethel ( Foster daughter but She left at the end of the season.) to the store. Get on that bench. "

"I love mistress Amaya." Mick took his pants off and his boxer, leaving him fully naked. "Oh, here it comes. Got the handcuffs it's an oldie but a goodie. "

" Hey, just remember if you going to sit on my face, I have a sinus thing. " He added as Amaya was handcuffing him to the bench.

When she was done she grabbed the paper, that kind of paper where you don't want to paint stains on your floors. She spread them around Mick so what's she about to won't get dirty.

"What this, what's this for?" He asked about the paper.

"For blood." She answers coldly

"Garden shears, Woah, that's not funny." Mick is nervous about what the breakdown.

"What's the bitch name?" Amaya asks

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"The bitch name!" She yells showing that she ready for cutting.

"Who? Who? "

"West 47?

"How you know about that?" He asked, being screws as Amaya keep showing the shears making it sharper. " Mrs. Mendes alright, please don't cut my dick."

"You're screwing some slut and you don't know even her first name?" Amaya is speechless from Mick words.

"No sh-sh-she's my tutor"

"What's, teaching how to have sex with some else behind my back? "Amaya yell and questioning his words.

"Read," Mick said the reason why he keeps going to miss Mendes but Amaya not believing in it.

"That's the best you could do?" Amaya said as she got up go to her closet getting a dress so she getting dress.

"I swear to god it true. She teaching me how to read. " Mick Rory yo get out of the handcuffs as to see that Amaya leaving. "Yo, where the keys?"

"It my P-U-R-S-E!" Amaya grabs her bag and leave. She left Mick alone still handcuffs to the bench.

"Honey, Honey!" He yelled.

Later that day Amaya and Sara came to west 4th to see if it was true. Amaya keeps pounding on the door until it opens up.

"Miss. Mendes." Amaya said slowly and Sara just blanks staring at her.

"Hi, who are you?" She asks

"She the women whose man you fucking. " Sara said to speak up, Amaya takes her earing off to start a fight but is seeing a little boy with flash card and books. So they left quietly and never speak of that again.

* * *

 The day when your crush calls you about a coffee date, Sara looks all around her room for clothes that yell that you could've had all this.

"How I look? " Sara as Amaya who was at the house when she was getting ready.

"Like me." She said smiling which made Sara changing.

"Oh shit "

* * *

 When the whole family spits up in a different foster home, Jax and Wally are stuck with a gay married couples.

"We have all the paperwork to adopt Wally. We're also seriously considering to adopt Jax too." They said to Sara who was picking them up.

"Oh no Wally, did you pee on the couch again? Was that you? And the walls too?" Jax said as he winks to Sara doing what he was told, being bad so they would kick them out.

* * *

 Sara and Ray stop by Oliver house if he has seen Nate. Nate was sleeping at Oliver House he had no place to go because his family told him to go to the doctor but he didn't want to. Nate bipolar so they need to see if Oliver can convince him to go.

Sara knock on his door seeing that he ready to go for something and the words out of his mouth. " Gotta run an errand. You wanna talk, you gotta walk. "

After walking down the street Oliver starts yelling over an issue that came early today. " Yo, Brown ass!"

"Oh shit." The dry cleaner said as he locks up but he tries to quickly unlock so he can be safe from Oliver.

"Oh, shit is right. You like hitting girls, huh? " Oliver gets closer and start beating him up, from far where Sara and Ray are watching they stand and watch.

"This is his errand?" Sara asks as Oliver keep beating him up.

"Mrs. Patel can you jerk you husband off once in a while so he doesn't come back to my rug and tug ever again. " Oliver yell at his apartment to his wife.

When he was finished they continue the conversation like nothing happened after Oliver beat someone up but hurting one of the girls from the pimp business.

**Author's Note:**

> ( BTW I don't ship Oliver and Nate together just on the show Ian gay and he dating Mickey and Oliver kinda act like him.) 
> 
> ( I also no really like Nate that much tbh) 
> 
> ( These are also random days of Legends living together as a highly Dysfunctional Family.)


End file.
